


Yew (Sorrow)

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Series: Floral Language Drabbles [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Love, Memory, Remembrence, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome says her goodbye.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Floral Language Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160537
Kudos: 2





	Yew (Sorrow)

Beyond the grounds of Sessoumaru's castle laid a beautiful field of orange-red lily's the villagers had come to call Fire Lily's since they had appeared after a great fire raged through the field. Within the field a tree that had grown from seeds of the God Tree stood overlooking a stone shrine.

Kagome dressed in a black kimono entered the field carrying a bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots. Shippou walked beside her carrying a small jar, he paused just before the field before following his mother. Kagome walked carefully though the flowers until she reached the stone shrine. Her eyes closed as her head bowed in silence. Shippou bowed his head as well before setting the small jar on the stone. He removed the top revealing ramen within the jar.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled sadly at Shippou before setting her bouquet also on the stone. With the sleeve of her kimono she brushed the dust and dirt that had formed over the stone. She lowered to her knees brushing her fingers over the stone.

"I wish things could have been different," her voice was laced with sadness.

"He may have been a jerk most of the time," Shippou started, "but I had thought at first that....he might want to be my father..."

Kagome gently patted Shippou's head, "I know Shippou, and even though it isn't him, you have a father now. And even he may not always show it he does care about you as if you were his own."

"I know mama," Shippou smiled, he looked up when a breeze blew through the field. "Father is here."

Kagome looked behind her, a soft smile crossed her lips when the silver haired figure stopped at the edge of the field. She turned back to the stone shrine her smile disappeared. Shippou tugged on her kimono sleeve, she nodded in understanding. Shippou turned and walked towards the silver haired figure leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

"I hope that wherever you are you're happy," Kagome spoke to the stone. "I too have found happiness, in the most unexpected way, and person. I am happy with him and truly in love, more so than even the love I felt for you. And...he loves me just as greatly if not more, both emotionally and physically. We expect soon to have a pup, oh how I wish you could be here for it. You would have made a great uncle, goodbye Inuyasha."

Kagome stood brushing off her kimono and walking to the edge if the field, "Sesshoumaru."

"I trust your visit helped," Sesshoumaru replied looking her over as he held out a claw.

"Yes, it did, you should join us next time," she took his hand as they turned to make their way home. "I wish you two could have been able to work things out."

"As do I," he replied in a agreement, his other claw settled on the hilt of Tetsusaiga for a moment. "Though I...am grateful....that I was there during his last moments."

"He will be forever remembered by his friends," Kagome gently squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand, "and family."

~*~*~* Ja Ne *~*~*~


End file.
